Gren of Note
Reginald O'Brian - Secretary of state Reginald is small, even for a gren, he stands 3 ft 8 in high. He makes up for his lack of stature in intelligence and cunning. He served as a rifter for 5 years, during this time he primarily gathered intelligence. He was discharged with honors after serving his term. he then proceeded into politics where he ended up being secretary of state. He is 56. Timothy McKinley - President of Grentopia Timothy served as an engineer in the Grentopian Navy, he was Honorably discharged after fulfilling the term of his service. He served a relatively peaceful service and did very little of note, though he did meet his best friend Reginald. He later went on to be a hydroponics engineer before being pressured into politics by Reginald, 15 years later he became president. He is relatively tall, standing at a height of 4 ft 8 In and is somewhat slim and is 54 years old. Patrick O'Brian Patrick is the son of Gregorry O'Brian and Taniana. He is half-human and Half-whatever Gregory is. He is Dark Gray in colour and about 6' tall, he is wider than his father and a great deal more muscular. He has a slightly lower midichllorian count and psionic level than his father. 356 A.C. He was given a station amongst the Rifting corps as a squad leader on 360 A.C. He left the rifting Corps to become a private agent, He now works with his father 361 A.C. He begins training with his father in both Psionics and Force training. 370 A.C. He has claimed the title of Force User, as given to him by his father. Gregory O'Brian V - Son of Reginald O'Brian Gregory is relatively tall, standing at about 5' even, he is also of a skin color closer to the of a human with an undertone of green. he was born with a rare birth defect that makes his blood highly Hospitable for midichlorians to grow, He has a midichlorian count much higher than that of humans. He is extremely force sensitive. He is augmented to allow him to function normally, though these augments can be disabled. He is trained as a psionic and has much greater psionic abilities than any other gren, being capable of plvl 10, though is presently only trained at 5. He is extremely muscular. he was born 300 A.C. During his early childhood, he was always extremely sick, thus he spent a large amount of time in hospitals, normally a gren would be augmented to compensate for a weak immune system, but Reginald forbade it. Due to the nature of Reginald's work, Gregory rarely, if ever, saw his father and spent most of his time with his mother, who took care of him. When he was nine he started showing signs of force sensitivity which presented itself in the form of visions. His force sensitivity was diagnosed as a mental disorder and he was augmented to account for its effects. When he was 10 his father had him sent to study at the grenick equivelant of university. The child was extremely intelligent and did well during his studies. He became well versed in various martial arts (Shooting, hand-Hand Comabat, etc.) and due to his father's influence he was an expert rifter by the time he was 15. He joined the military as a normal civilian where, due to his experience, knowledge and overall aptitude he was accepted into the Rifter Corps. he was part of a squad for many years, before he became a solo agent. in 326 he completed Psionic training, becoming one of the first members of the Rifters-Psy Corps. He is a level 5 Psionic, but is capable of level 10. As of 326 A.C. he was being trained by Sith. It was discovered during his training that he innately drains energy from force sensitives around him, though unless he focuses on it, this effect is very slight and has no discernible effect, except disturbing the people around him. 327 A.C He Saved Taniana from certain death when he interrupted a fight between her and Kima, from the sith empire. He later contacted some rifting contacts in grentopia and had her rescued, his involvement was kept to simply giving the order in order to remain undetected. 328 A.C. He completed his training with the Sith and was fairly indoctrinated by the sith, however doubt still loomed in his heart On 328 A.C. he came into contact with the viral Agent Blackwing. This resulted in him bonding with the Virus, giving it sentience. He became a hive queen of sorts and allowed the virus to wreak havoc in the galaxy. In the mean time the Virus gave him the knowledge of the victims that were used to create the black wing virus. All of whom were bound to the virus for eternity, this sowed the seeds of dissent in his heart, and he later sought contact with the Fallen Ashes coaltion, the only jedis he knew of and the Home nation of Taniana, in a quest for redemption after the time with the sith. On 329 A.C. he Started Jedi Training On 331 A.C. He completed his Jedi Training. During this same year, he was captured by Darth Sidious who locked him in a cage above a lava pit with anti-force lizards strewn about to block him. He escaped the prison through a droid tube and entered a maintenance shaft, which was booby-trapped with a trap door, which he fell down. the room he was trapped in was made of Beskar and took him several weeks to break out of. 332 A.C. He killed sidious. During that same year, he married Taniana. 334 A.C Taniana gave birth to Gregory's son, Patrick O'Brian